


I'm not where I'm supposed to be (reverse AU inspired by zet.oxy on instagram)

by dissapointing_daddy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissapointing_daddy/pseuds/dissapointing_daddy
Summary: Amity blankly stared at the ongoing cars in front of her, watching and listening as they sped by her house.She tightened her grip around the piece of paper in her grip, the pamphlet crumpling with distress under her grasp.~~In this AU, Amity is the one who was supposed to go to summer camp, but ends up on the Boiling Isles with a very, very bi panic Luz
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by zet.oxy on instagram, so go show them some love!

Amity blankly stared at the ongoing cars in front of her, watching and listening as they sped by her house. Well, it was more of a mansion, the people at school even referred to it as the Blight manor, clearly making fun of the girl for her parent's riches, piles of money she never really wanted. Her parents constantly tried to buy her and her sibling's love to compensate for the neglect and mental abuse their parents put them through. She tightened her grip around the piece of paper in her grip, the pamphlet crumpling with distress under her grasp. She looked at it again, giant cursive letters reading 'Summer camp for problem children- make your child the lady or gentleman they are meant to be!'. She rolled her eyes again, at this point they might pop out of her skull. She set her bag down onto the pavement, her shoulder aching from the weight. Her mother had packed her way too many things, she could barely fit the clothes she actually liked to wear into it. The whole bag was full of frilly dresses her mother had bought her in hopes of Amity actually wearing them, completely disregarding Amity's clear love for dress shirts and band t-shirts. At this point she was getting impatient, her bus was late, it was supposed to be here almost twenty minutes ago! She was fed up, and summer camp didn't even start yet. Her eyes started burning, and she quickly put her hands on her face to calm herself down. She couldn't cry here, she was a Blight after all. "To hell with this bullshit camp and my bullshit parents and this bullshit family image I need to-" "who?" Jumping in place, she quickly looked around her, looking for the culprit of her tiny heart attack, only to come to the realization that nobody was fucking there. Now she was really fed up. She breathed out, scanning the street again, only to spot her bus in the distance. 'Finally!', she thought as she crouched to take her bag, only to find it's not there. ' _The fuck._..' "Who". She spun her head around towards the patch of trees next to her house, and there, on the edge of the greenery, she saw the weirdest thing she'd seen in her life. An owl, about as big as half her head, with brown feathers and piercing yellow eyes, stood there, watching her, and holding her bag in it's beak. Not wasting a second longer she ran towards the trees, intending to catch the tiny thief before her bus arrived, but to her dismay, the owl started adorably hopping away at speeds she never thought could come from such a creature, especially when carrying a bag that was almost heavier than Amity herself. "Oi! Give me back my bag you stupid bird!!" ,she yelled after it as she was losing her breath, her running becoming slower from her lack of stamina. The owl just kept hopping away from her, making Amity's anger spike. "HOW CAN YOU CARRY THAT AND STILL BE A SPEEDY GONZALES MOTHERFUCKER!!" At that moment the bird entered a run down house, and Amity thought to herself ' _yes! It can't escape now_!' She ran in after the owl, finally catching up to it as she skipped the few run-down steps that led to the front door. She was determined now, she charged at the owl, hand stretched out as she prepared to grab her bag, only for the weirdest shit in her entire life to happen. In a split second, she tripped, right as a magical briefcase unfolded into an opening door, the owl hopped right through it and Amity came crashing down through the same door. She didn't have time to think before the mysterious door folded up again, and flew above her head into the grasp of a very suspicious looking lady, as in, a drug addict suspicious looking lady. She stayed there, laying almost face first on the floor as she watched the woman take her bag, and begin pulling her thighs out, muttering 'garbage' over and over again. Amity peered past the woman's mane of silver hair, her eyes widening as the owl she had been chasing landed onto a wooden staff, the lady grabbing it's head and screwing it onto the staff, it's eyes closing with every rotation. ' _In what drug induced nightmare am I right now_?' She started to stand up, intending to turn around and hide somewhere, only for the floorboards to creak under her weight. Today just was NOT her day, at all. The woman quickly turned around, staring at her with the same piercing yellow eyes that the owl had. Furrowing her brows, the woman inched closer, Amity's mind constantly chanted 'stranger danger' with every step the woman took. Soon enough, the woman was towering above her, hand on her chin as she was inspecting Amity, those golden eyes getting glued onto her ears. The woman stretched out again, folded her arms on her chest and put her weight onto her left leg, a grin spreading on her face as a laugh escaped her lips. "A human huh? Haven't seen one of you in ages." Amity looked at her, now thinking to herself that this woman must be a drug addict. "Isn't that...kind of strange coming from another human?" "Human? Kid, you've got it all wrong!" The woman laughed again, her right hand reaching for the hideous green and yellow polka dot scarf tied around her head, pointy ears flapping up as they were set free. Amity's eyes widened as the woman spoke again "I'm Eda the owl lady, the strongest witch on the Boiling isles!" The woman, now known as Eda, striked an almost superhero like pose, and as she was distracted by her gloating, Amity bit the bullet and made a b-line for the stand Eda had been occupying moment earlier, grabbing her half empty bag and running into town. ' _At least my bag's lighter now that she took those hideous dresses out_ '. She cussed her stamina once again as she lost her breath only five minutes later, promptly throwing herself onto the pavement as she inspected the people scurrying about. If she could call most of them people. The creatures ranged from fairies, to centaurs, to just globs of jello with a face. Her breathing quickened as she began to panic, the realization of 'I'm in a different dimension' slowly seeping into her bones. Her eyes darted back and fourth, landing on a pair of kids about her age. She stared at them, observing their every move to estimate if they were safe to approach. The girl in the duo was fairly tall, about half a head taller than Amity herself. Broad shoulders were covered by a half cape of sorts, Amity couldn't really see her face but her neck showed a latina tan, her pointed ears almost disappearing in the mess of short brown hair on her head. The boy on the other hand, was fully facing her. He had a much richer skin tone than the girl, curly hair neatly styled on top of his head. He had big, dark brown eyes full of child-like wonder, and Amity immediately knew that they weren't threatening like Eda was. She stood up, her bag still close to her side as she took tiny steps towards the duo. Only as she approached did she notice how much shorter the boy was than the girl. She didn't hear much of their excited chatter as she cleared her throat when she stopped behind the them. "Excuse me? Do you know where I a-" "Gus?! Is this a human?!" The girl grabbed Amity by her shoulders, inspecting her as Eda had been earlier. "Totally! Look at her ears!!" The boy, Gus, screeched with excitement, his voice slightly cracking as he inched closer to Amity's face. "Gus we found a human, a human!! Do you know what this means??" Amity started to sweat, the sheen clearly visible on her forehead as the girl excitedly shook her by the shoulders, talking to her friend so fast Amity could only hear gibberish. Gus seemed to notice Amity's distress as he quickly told the girl to calm down and let Amity breathe. She stumbled back as the girl let go of her shoulders, smiling sheepishly at Amity, muttering an apology. "What did you want to ask? I'm Luz by the way!" Luz outstretched her hand for Amity to shake, which she did, although cautiously. "I..wanted to ask if you knew where I am, what is this place exactly?" "Oh!" Luz piped up "The Boiling isles!" ' _so that crazy lazy isn't so crazy after all_ ' Amity thought to herself as she nodded her head towards the duo. She muttered a thank you, quickly turning around and walking back where she came from. She kicked her feet, pebbles rolling away as she hit them with her boot. Her head hung low, just like the setting sun. She had been walking for hours now, even stopping in an alleyway for a quick crying session. Her eyes burned, her stomach was empty and her feet and back hurt. She would give anything to be in bed. ' _Not at home though_..' Her somber thoughts ended as a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around, only to be met with the yellow gem Eda wore on her chest. Looking up, she was met with Eda's furrowed brows and crossed arms. "Kid, you can't just run off like that, you're lucky you're alive right now." Amity's eyes widened, but Eda wasn't done it seems. "C'mon, it's almost time for the night market and you do not want to be here when people start arriving, help me pack my stand up and you can sleep at my place tonight, consider it payment." Eda didn't even give Amity the chance to reply as she pushed past the girl and began walking to her stand. ' _I've got no choice,do I?_ ' with that thought, she followed Eda to her stand, beginning to pack up as instructed. As she was cleaning the clutter that Eda called merchandise, Amity found her clothes, neatly folded back up and placed at the bottom of Eda's stand with a note on top. Grabbing the piece of paper, the small, messy handwriting read 'not for sale'. "I figured you wouldn't be too happy if I sold your stuff on top of all that's happened to you kid, you can have it back." Amity looked at Eda, and for the first time that day, she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Eda being motherly

When Eda had offered her to sleep at her place for the night, she didn't expect this.  
The owl house was...peculiar, that being said in the nicest way possible. The house demon was the worst part. Not King, he was adorable, although Amity would never admit it. The demon she was referring to was the owl tube that was permanently stuck to the door. After Eda's explanation, she was even more mortified as she learned that that thing was the actual house. She quickly told Eda she was tired, politely refusing the woman's dinner offer as she just wanted to be as far away from the screeching demon. Her night was spent in a sleeping bag, and when she woke up in the morning, her back somehow hurt more than it did the day before. Rubbing her eyes she descended the creaky wooden stairs that led to the kitchen, spotting Eda at the counter, looking weirdly motherly. King was strapped around her body in a baby carrier, sleeping so sound Amity thought for a second he might be dead, those thoughts quickly being proven wrong as he let out a fairly loud snore. Glancing at what the witch was doing, she noted the stack of pancakes on a plate next to the burner, Eda flipping the last one over. Amity was taken aback at the sight, she wasn't used to people cooking in their own home. Her mother never really had the time or the will to cook, so she hired servants and chefs to do the domestic housework. Seeing Eda cook, whilst holding a snoozing King on her chest made her heart ache. She couldn't even remember the last time her mother had held her, aside from the harsh grabbing she would do when Amity would 'misbehave'.  
She still had some marks from her nails, pointy manicured tips permanently engraved into her skin.  
Eda looked up as she set the pan aside, noticing the girl standing near the stairs, her eyes wide, but staring right through her.  
"Kid, you hungry?"  
Amity's eyes shot towards Eda, it took her a second to respond, but she meekly nodded her head. Eda smiled at her, a smile she tried to make one of comfort, as she gestured at the table with her hand. Amity quickly sat down, back straight with her hands on her lap. Eda took note of this.  
Placing the stack of pancakes down on the table, she floated three plates and cutlery towards the table, smirking at the human's astonishment at the sight. The girl muttered a quiet thank you, but didn't take food onto her plate. Eda's brows furrowed.  
"Kid, I don't think humans can eat with their eyes, you might want to use your mouth."  
Amity once again stared at Eda, slowly nodding her head as she took a pancake and set it on her plate. She was skeptical to take the first bite, but didn't regret it one bit when the flavors started to fill her mouth. Vanilla and cinnamon, what a wonderful combination.  
Eda cleared her throat as Amity finished eating, successfully grabbing the girl's attention.  
"Since you're fed and well rested now, I wanna ask you something."  
Amity swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding her head. The least she could do was answer the woman's questions, she had been extremely nice towards her.  
"What's your plan exactly?"  
"My...plan?" Amity was confused now, shifting her head to the side she stared at Eda, the witch took that as a sign to continue.  
"Look, kid. You were clearly supposed to be somewhere back in your world, despite that you haven't asked me once to open the portal back up so you can go home, it's almost like you either don't want to be there or aren't supposed to be there. So I'm asking again, what's your plan?"  
"Oh..." Amity's voice trailed away as her eyes became glued onto the table. She contemplated answering. 'Fuck it, this woman saved my ass from sketchy people and the elements, gotta at least give her an explanation'.  
"Well...I'll try and summarize it." Amity said.  
"Back in my world, in my home, I'm not someone my parents would consider an..ideal child. I read somewhere that it's called the golden child syndrome, where parents have extremely high expectations of what their child should be like, so high that the child can't live up to them. I guess I'm in that situation at the moment. I was supposed to be in some sort of conversion summer camp, where they basically train you like an animal to fit an image your parents choose for you. Well, at least that's what mine did. I mean, yeah, this place is scary and new, but it's also...freedom, I guess."  
"I've never been too keen on upholding the image of my family name, I just want to be able to do what my siblings are allowed to do. I don't blame them, they just know how to beat around the bush to kill two birds with one stone, keeping mother satisfied whilst also getting the result to shift in their favor. I don't really have that talent."  
At this point, her hands were cramped and sweaty, she was pressing on her fingers she thought one of them might break. She didn't stop talking though, the look Eda was giving her urged her to continue, and she was just happy somebody finally listened to what she had to say.  
"So, my mother sent me to that camp. Your..owl, took my bag just as my bus arrived, and you know the rest. I guess...yes, I was supposed to be somewhere, and yes, I'm not supposed to return home nor do I want to."  
She swallowed.  
"I was...hoping that maybe, I could stay here...for the summer. I can work for you, to pay for my expenses! I just...don't want to go home right now..."  
She screwed her eyes shut, waiting for her thoughts to be invalidated and her dreams crushed, but the impact never came. Instead, a cold and thin hand patted the top of her head, ruffling her hair in the process. She looked up at Eda, who was smiling at her, giving her one of the most reassuring looks she has ever seen from an adult.  
"Some shit parents you got there, huh kiddo?" Eda spat out a laugh. "I'll take you up on that offer, you can help me manage my stand when I need it, BUT" She emphasized.  
"You need to learn how to protect yourself, physically and verbally. I want you to learn magic, this place isn't as forgiving as you may think, and the last thing I need is a kid dying on my watch, got it?"  
"Magic..? Can humans even do magic?"  
"Well, we won't know if we don't try. Oh and also, you're going to be on King babysitting duty A LOT. He gets hurt when you don't watch him, wouldn't want him breaking his other horn."  
"That's..outrageously generous of you Miss Eda, but I can't help but be skeptical, is there some sort of catch?"  
"Look, I may scam a lot of people but kids aren't really my taste. All I'm saying is, since you already want to stay here, might as well do something with your time." Eda then moved her hand towards Amity's shoulder, lifting her shirt collar a bit to reveal the scratch marks still left on her flesh.  
"Besides, looks like your mother ain't that good at mothering."  
Amity flinched at the contact, her anxiety rising as Eda's own long nails hovered near her skin, but she was once again left confused and surprised when the blow never came. She was always jealous of her friends that had loving moms, but she just assumed she wasn't deserving of such love. But her defenses are starting to crumble, the fact she was being shown more motherly love from a stranger than the woman that gave birth to her made her feel empty, yet too full at the same time. She felt like she might puke.  
"-id. Amity!"  
She shot up, jumping off the chair as she frantically looked at Eda, only then noticing the wetness on her cheeks. She was crying, again.  
"Kid, whatever's going through that head of your ain't good for you. Come on, go get dressed and go meet some people, you do NOT want me to be the only person you hang around, I get on my own nerves sometimes."  
"Okay.."  
She trailed up the stairs, throwing herself onto the floor as she began digging through her clothes. She guessed that plain jeans and a sweater over a button up should be more than presentable. When she reached the kitchen again, Eda was quick to shove a pouch of gold coins into her. Pushing her to the front door, Eda was just as quick to explain. "Those are snails, our currency, there's about 50 in there. Go buy yourself something you like, but leave enough to get me some apple blood, it's about eight snails for two bottles. Be back by sundown, have fun!"

Even after Eda closed the door, Amity still stood there, staring where the woman's figure used to be."She....really is like a mother."

Amity smiled to herself as she began her strut into town, only to stop dead in her tracks, a thought popping into her head.

"Apple blood? Does she mean apple juice?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, kid, I know I said I'd teach you spells, but I have absolutely NO idea on how to do that."  
Right now, Amity was staring at her mentor from above, Eda laying on the ancient couch in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket. "Besides, I'm sleepy, I'm a sleepy owl." Amity rolled her eyes at her mentor's child like acts. She couldn't believe that she was the same woman who gave her a 'you're worth more than what people treat you as' pep talk the night before. She looked outside the window, rain falling onto the ground like fiery bullets. Weather on the Boiling Isles was...kind of terrifying, if Amity was being honest. She was outside with King, the tiny demon sporting a teacher's hat as he showed her his scrapbook of demons. She sat there and listened, nodding her head and asking questions, until tiny pellets of rain began falling from the sky. 'God I love rain', Amity smiled as she reached her hand out to feel the droplets on her skin, only to pull back as she heard her mentor yelling 'Boiling rain!' from the woods.  
King had taken her inside as Eda cast a shield around the Owl house, Hooty hissing in pain as the rain hit the roof.  
She tore her gaze away from the window, eyes gluing themselves back onto Eda.  
Amity got the memo that teaching her magic would be hard, but she had hoped the witch would at least try, but instead here she was, watching her mentor with eyes of a disappointed parent.  
Breathing out, Amity sat on the floor in front of the couch, pulling her legs close to her and throwing her arms around her knees.  
"Do you..at least have any books I can read on the matter?"  
Humming in response, Eda quickly told Amity which room the books were in, the girl ascending up the stairs, passing a snoring King on her way up.  
It took her a while, but she found some books that might be helpful. By some she means just one, but that's besides the point.  
' _ **Ancient magic of the Boiling Isles, how witches came to be.**_ _That might be helpful, if not then at least interesting_.'  
She nodded her head as she held the book in her hands, carefully stepping around the creaking floorboards as to not wake her sleeping roommates downstairs.  
Closing the door to her room, she threw herself onto the floor, using the little window light left to read the book.  
 _ **''Ancient witches, the ones we stem from, were avid users of wild magic.''**_  
Amity looked at a picture that was illustrated on the same page, people holding hands, running around a fire in the middle of the woods.  
 _ **''Magic is all around us, they would say. Modern day witches reply with a simple, magic comes from one's bile sack. "**_  
 _'So that's why Eda said I can't do magic, I'm missing the organ to do it.'_  
 _ **" But how did magic come to be? What did our ancestors do to unlock our current potential?**_  
 _ **Many theorize about magic being a gift from the titan, but in this book I shall cover how I think witches evolved from our primitive ancestors, the humans. "**_  
 _'Primitive? Okay, ouch.:_  
 _ **" The remains of many ancient witches held needles in their tombs, charcoal remains on the tips. Many speculate that those needles symbolize something spiritual, but what meaning would a blackened needle have? Once again, witches stem from humans, an inferior group of beings, yet they somehow managed to do magic. How is that? Unfortunately, the answers may never reach the surface, as they were buried with the ancient ones"**_  
 _'Is that seriously all they wrote on the matter?'_  
Amity blinked, flipping through the book's pages. The beginning of the book tells us that we have no idea how ancient witches did magic, and yet, there's a whole book dedicated to trying to uncover that mystery.  
 _'Think Amity, think. What would humans do to achive magic?'_  
She stared at the prologue again, her eyes locking onto one line.  
 _ **" The remains of many ancient witches held needles in their tombs, charcoal remains on the tips. Many speculate that those needles symbolize something spiritual, but what meaning would a blackened needle have? ...."**_  
 _'Isn't that...how they tattooed people in Ancient Egypt?'_  
Skipping through the book again, she landed on more illustrations, circular symbols taking up pages and pages. She began reading once more.  
 _ **" We speculate that ancient witches used these symbols, so called glyphs, to channel magic from our land. If you look closely at a spell circle, you may see a symbol. That, is a glyph. Ancient witches may have used glyphs to channel magic, as they were seen carved into stone ruins where our ancestors resided. How they were used, is unknown."**_  
 _'Wait a second, are the people here really that dumb? Clearly they tattooed the glyphs onto themselves.'_ Amity rolled her eyes in disbelief, deciding to close the book for the day. The light from her window was fading, and she didn't want to ruin her eyesight.  
She put a hand onto her stomach as it started growling. Checking the time, she froze as she realized that she had been reading for three hours. No wonder she was hungry. She threw the book onto her sleeping bag, standing up and stretching her back, a satisfying pop bouncing off the wooden walls. She turned the handle on her door, making her way to the kitchen for some food.  
She grabbed a slice of bread and started making her way up the stairs, stopping as she watched her mentor snooze away on the couch. 'Sorry Eda, I know it's tough trying to teach me magic...I should probably be less pushy about it'  
With a determined nod, she ascended the steps once again, only to freeze as a thought crossed her mind.  
"HOLY SHIT THAT'S _IT,_ THEY _TATTOOED GYLPHS ONTO THEIR SKIN_!"  
 _'Guess I'm also that dumb'_  
She laughed to herself, taking another step up the stairs, until Eda cleared her throat behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

"...So basically, that's why I think that getting glyph tattoos is the only way I can do magic."  
Amity finished her monologue with a sigh, pointing to the white board with a lazy and awkward pair of jazz hands. Her mentor and pet demon stared at her, then the board, and burst out laughing.  
When she had her little outburst yesterday, Eda sent her straight to bed, saying a fifteen-year-old girl shouldn't be up at one in the morning, telling her they will discuss the topic in the morning. As soon as she woke up, she ran downstairs and made a chart on the whiteboard. She felt like she was solving a crime. Or about to commit one, one or the other. She really put a lot of thought into her presentation, so laughter was not the reaction she was hoping for. She felt tiny tears start to push past her eyelashes as her fists gripped the hem of her sweater. As soon as Eda noticed, she bit her tounge and placed a hand on King's head to make him stop.  
"Amity, look, we don't meant to upset you, but didn't anybody tell you to think before you ink? I mean sure, tattoos can be a plausible way of you doing magic, but shouldn't you practice first?"  
"And how would I do that exactly?"  
Silence hung in the air as Eda was left without a reply, scratching her head she smiled sheepishly at the teen.  
"Kid, I have no idea, but I know for a fact that you need to practice first, even witchlings have training wands at the beginning. The last thing you need is to tattoo an ice rune on your hand and just have spikes piercing your flesh because you can't control it."  
Amity placed a hand on her chin, thoughts going a hundred miles per hour. How would she practice this way of magic? Eda had a fair point, setting her hair on fire again was not on her bucket list. Frowning, she glanced up at her mentor.  
"Alright...fair point, practice first, but can I go get the supplies at least?"  
"Why do you want the supplies right now? How would I know you won't just go to your room and tattoo yourself when I'm not looking?"  
"Because I'm a responsible teen who won't do such unreasonable things behind your back?"  
Eda stared at Amity, clearly not amused. Honestly, she could see right through the girl, she was a teen once too.  
"Fine, just don't practice with glyphs, I got nothing agents tattoos."  
"Really? You're not gonna stop me?"  
"As long as it's not a glyph, I don't care."  
Satisfied, Amity nodded her head and strutted up to her room, fishing out the leftover snails that Eda had given her a few days ago. Honestly, living with Eda was a dream. They had their daily routines, in the mornings, depending on who woke up first, either Amity or Eda would make breakfast. After that they would lounge on the couch, watching cat videos on Amity's phone, then when the time came Eda would go tend her stand, Amity sometimes helping, most of the time she would just watch over King.  
The routine was nice, homely. She loved being here.  
When she came downstairs, she didn't find Eda or King on the couch where she left them, instead she found a note in their place, quickly scribbled on as Eda rushed to tend her stand with King. Amity put her shoes on, ignoring Hooty as she ran into the forest, towards the market.  
The market was massive, and very run down. She looked around, noting a few stands as landmarks. She hoped she could find her way back home.  
'Home huh...I wonder what they're doing without me...'  
"Oh hey, it's you again!"  
Amity let out a scream, jumping three feet in the air. She spun around, coming face to face with the Latina from her first day here.  
Luz held her hands in front of her chest in a defensive manner, a sly smile on her face as a bead of sweat began to roll down her temple.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to say hi!"  
Amity looked at the girl, blinking a few times. This interaction was incredibly awkward, even by Amity's very low standards.  
"I um...never got your name? I don't think you'd like it if I called you human all the time."  
'This girl talks a lot, doesn't she?'  
"It's Amity."  
With that, Amity turned on her heel and began strutting down the market path, head whipping back and fourth as she tried to find the supplies she was looking for. Luz however, followed her, and Amity braced herself for the endless stream of words that would inevitably come from the girl's mouth. She just gave Amity that vibe.  
"So um...whatcha looking for?"  
"Tattoo supplies."  
Amity really tried to keep this conversation short, she didn't feel like being sociable today.  
"Oh! Those are on the other side of the market!"  
Amity glanced at Luz from her perferial vision. Luz was definitely a strange one it seems.  
"You know that how?"  
"I frequent the market, when your friends are busy all the time you don't really have a lot to do."  
"So you stalk me?"  
In that moment Luz's face turns beet red. She had hoped the girl didn't notice her snooping around the marked before she approached her. She couldn't help it! There was a human girl on the Boiling Isles, a cute one too! How could she not try and befriend her?  
"Haha...well...my social skills are in the gutter if I'm being honest."  
"I can see that."  
The girls just kept walking, Amity still searching far and wide for her supplies whilst Luz walked beside her, hands in her pockets and head hung low.  
'Was I too harsh?' Amity thought as she glanced at the witch beside her. A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes, cursing under her breath.  
"Look, I'm sorry for being rude, it's just not my day today." Amity guessed being the better person was the way to go in this situation.  
"Oh, it's fine! I guess I was being a little creepy, it's just hard for me to make friends."  
"You want to be friends?" And here Amity thought Luz just wanted to dissect her.  
"Well, yeah, you're interesting, and most likely very fun to be around. I'm sure Gus and Willow wouldn't mind you being in our friend group!"  
"You sure about that?"  
Amity looked to her left, and there she found a little run down stand with needles and ink. 'Bingo'  
"100%, trust me!"  
Luz watched Amity as she looked through the different inks and sizes of needles, checking on a peculiar glowing rectangle every once in a while. The girl looked up, amber eyes clashing with chocolate brown. Luz felt her heart skip a beat when the girl smirked at her, wrinkles forming around her eyes as she muttered a sly "I'll think about it."  
'Cramity she's cute'


End file.
